A Última Canção
by Mah F
Summary: Se passa na última batalha,onde os exércitos de homens e elfos e anões se uniram para derrotar Sauron em Dagorlad,final da Segunda era.Não vou me atentar muito as datas mas, vou dar o máximo que puder. Os personagens pertencem ao Tolkien.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá,é a primeira vez que escrevo algo assim,então espero que gostem,não sei bem a cronologia dos fatos,então não vou me prender muito em datas.**

**O tempo começa mais precisamente,na época da ultima batalha,a Ultima Aliança entre Homens e Elfos,para combater Sauron.**

**Alguns personagens são d Tolkien,não meus.**

**Espero Reviews,como todos, e quem quiser dar dica eu aceito! Ou crítica construtiva.**

**Atenção:Ainda não dei nome a personagem!**

Quando despertei estava numa floresta que nunca vi na minha vida,ouvia rugidos violentos e sons estridentes e debaques surdos,levantando com dificuldades percebi que o problema era com meus ouvidos que parecia ouvir o som de longe,mas eles estavam a poucos metros de mim,criatura negras e aterrorizantes lutavam contra algum tipo de cavaleiro esquisito...Não dois deles! era azuis...Azuis?  
>Isso mesmo.Não estou maluca….<br>Uma daquelas coisas escuras tentou avançar contra mim,mas o outro rapidamente usou a sua espada e a cravou das costas a barriga,fazendo-a grunhir e cair lentamente aos meus pés.  
>cai de costas gritando e cobrindo meus olhos com as mãos…<br>-Ora essa!Irmão essa donzela não estava aqui antes estava…O primeiro senhor.  
>-O que?!Oh!Pare de olhar ela está indisposta!Seu monte de meleca de minhoca!O segundo disse rudemente Acompanhando o gesto constrangido do senhor minha frente que chegou primeiro,procurei algum defeito em mim,e que defeito!<br>Eu estava sem nada!E tentando me esconder o máximo possivel deles me encolhi toda.  
>-Oh! céus coitadinha!o que ela fará irmão?!O primeiro perguntou com pena de mim.<br>-Ela eu não sei,tire a sua capa !Ela deve estar com frio e envergonhada…Falou o segundo.  
>-Zaz Zaz Zaz! Aihn Alatar,ela não pode usar uma coisa mais delicada?!Reclamou o primeiro que me encontrou.<br>-É bem ela não pode usar uma capa assim éh?O que acha que devemos fazer?… o segundo questionou.  
>-Bah!Pallando,ela é uma moça não um espantalho!<br>Depois disso eles começaram a discutir entre sí numa lingua completamente estranha para mim.  
>Então o que tinha uma voz mais calma o primeiro Alatar falou bem proximo.<br>-Herm, menina,nós deixamos algo para você,quando acabar é só bater palmas duas vezes assim saberemos que terminou.  
>-Nós estamos indo agora-Pallando falou,impaciente enquanto ouvia o farfalhar de roupas e batidas de pés no chão.<br>Quando abri meus olhos esperando ver uma cena sangrenta de horror ,espantei-me mais ainda ao ver tudo limpo, sem nada daquelas criaturas,o chão era forrado de gramas de flores rasteiras pequeninas e em meio á elas neve estava pontilhando algumas partes aqui ou ali….  
>E um sol pálido parecia surgir entre as fendas da montanha,eu devia estar a uma altura inimaginável se eu estivesse em casa,uma garota de cidade grande como eu?Me aventurando no campo?Não!Não!Não essa não sou eu.<br>Eu olhei para o chão e lá tinha uma muda de roupas dobradas em tons de branco, vermelho,e lilás e uma capa igualmente roxo escuro,e uma bota roxo, tratei de vesti-lo o mais rápido que pude e olhando a paisagem de montanhas cinzentas diante dos meus olhos,não entendia muito como fui parar ali…  
>Tudo o que lembro é de estar em casa,dormindo numa noite de primavera cheia de ventania, eu cai em um sono profundo.E eu acordei aqui.<br>Enquanto vagava em meus pensamentos eu ouvi pigarros e cochichos Dei-me conta que deixei -os esperando por mim.  
>Bati mais de duas palmas.<br>E então eles sairam. Eram velhos,mas não com uma idade longa e avançada, daria uns sessenta anos á cada um,usando roupas mais ou menos parecidas,um usava roupas longas como as minhas em tons de azul escuro como a noite e o outro azul céus.  
>Ele me avaliavam….Sussurrando coisas e alguns resmungos.<br>-Olá!Eu sou o Alatar !Sorriu o de azul se curvou.-Assim está bem mais confortável e quentinha não?  
>Eu sorri timida.<br>-Pare com isso!Gritou o de azul claro,entao era o Palando - vai deixá-la com vergonha e má impressão de nós.  
>-Irmão Palando assim ela vai achá-lo grosseiroAlatar falou dando um tapa no ombro de Palando que parou: - Eu me chamo Palando- ele se curvou.<br>Quando pensei em me apresentar,minha voz não saía,sabia o que tinha de dizer" eu me chamo…?não sei como vim parar sei que vim de outro lugar que é…?"  
>Onde estavam as palavras?!<br>O Deus eu não sabia!Não sabia!Quem eu era!De onde vim!  
>As palavras não vinham.Não essas…<br>-Eu não...não.- meu olhos se encheram de lágrimas,sabia que fui e sou alguém- não sei quem sou eu?  
>Minha respiração se alterava em pavor crescente,comecei a procurar uma saida rodando a clareira mas para onde eu iria?<br>Os senhores começaram a ficar assustados,balançando os braços.  
>-Ela não sabe quem é e de onde veio?Palando falou.<br>-O que faremos? Alatar falou.  
>Voltei e fiquei olhando para eles.<br>-Não sei...para onde devo ir agora? minhas mãos tremiam sem parar apertei o vestido em busca de força e algum conforto.  
>-Podem me ajudar?Pedi.<br>-Herm,bem,não sabemos- eles se entre olhoram cochichando- venha conosco menina.  
>-P-para onde?falei.<br>-Tomar um chá, um chá é sempre bom para aquecer um coraçãozinho ofereceu.  
>O azul claro,Palando estendeu a mão.<br>-Ande menina,temos-eles se encararam de novo- a impressão que você terá uma longa viajem,não é irmão?  
>Alatar assentiu- verdade,ande,deixe seus pensamentos se acalmarem,talvez as lembranças cheguem.<br>Tremendo e estendi-lhe a mão e de repente senti a calma chegar ao meu coração e as precupações irem embora com um longo suspiro.  
>Enquanto caminhavamos por árvores gigantes,a luz mal entrava pela copa,na verdade o sol era pálido.a floresta não tinha esta vistosidade toda,estava tudo morrendo?<br>-O que há com as florestas? E o sol?Parecia que estava tudo triste na verdade,um mal parecia pairar ali.- parece que alguma coisa ruim impede a floresta de crescer?Ou a luz de sair?Ahrg não sei como sei dessas coisas parece um sentimento!  
>-Ela é mais sabida do que pensávamos hã…Palando cutucou Alatar que pensava sobre o que eu disse.<br>Eles pareciam me ignorar e continuaram caminhando….Andamos pelo que pareceu horas sem parar,chegamos a um lugar baixo e pedregoso,descendo cada vez mais, estavamos numa fenda da montanha. e no final dela,havia uma pequena casa/torre.  
>Era toda de pedra e crescia como se quisesse chegar aos cé partes dentilhadas como se fosse inacabada.<br>-Bem vinda a nossa casa!Falou Palando ecoando pelas paredes rochosas.  
>Ao redor havia um pequeno poço de água eu presumo,um cercado de madeira que tinha dois cavalos,um marrom e outro preto,lindo e calmos ,quando viram seus donos,relincharam e inclinaram as cabeças com as crinas balançando .<br>-Estes são nosso mais queridos amigos.Não demos nomes a eles ainda….Alatar deu de ombros.  
>Ele ficaram olhando, e olhando…<br>E eu esperando -Bem-Alatar falou- vamos entrar e fazer o chá!  
>Eles foram caminhando lado a lado na entrada e abriram a pesada porta de madeira,a casa era rústica e limpa, somente com o necessário,porém repleta de utensílios de cristais.<br>Parada diante do pórtico esperando,vi-os se espreguiçar e relaxarem.  
>-Sabe mocinha nestes dias é tão dificil de se espreguiçar...Ossos velhos!Alatar explicou enquanto abria os braços e seguiu o movimento do irmão,que levou uma croc na cabeça.<br>E os dois voltarama discutir um pouco mais,até se lembrarem de mim .  
>-Venha,venha,vou fazer-lhe um chá!Palando sorriu empolgado.<br>Me puxando pela mão,ele me acomodou na ponta de uma mesa quadrada,xícaras foram postas junto com compotas de alguma coisa vermelha, e bolinhos,queijo,e um pedaço de presunto.  
>Alatar colocou água quente na fogueira ao nosso lado,olhando para cima,reparei que a chaminé era irregular,parecia que as pedras eram pesadas,querando saltar para longe.<br>Então meu corpo pareceu relaxar,acomodada naquela cadeira grande forrada com pele de carneiro,  
>-Bem,sinta-se bem vinda menina,ninguém aqui lhe quer disse sorridente.<br>-Obrigada- respondi-é muira gentileza me de ainda estar muito confusa…  
>Palando,pegou em minha mão de repente- Respire fundo,está apertou a minha mão.<br>De fato eu estava,algumas lágrimas ainda teimavam em descer pelo meu rosto.  
>-Vamos coma um bolinho com queijo de cabra,vai se sentir bem melhor e depois você deverá dormir um pouco.<br>Obedeci,e conforme comia,vi que tinha uma fome grande e depois de comere ficar com a barriga literalmente -me sonolenta,e eles me levaram para um terceiro quarto na casa,onde era para visitantes,como eu.  
>A cama grande para mim,com mantas coloridas e com um dossel,com cristaizinhos pendurados.<br>Esperaram que eu me deitasse,e que eu realmente agradeci por isso.  
>Pois assim que fechei os olhos eu acordar em um pesadelo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dois!

Como um espectadora eu assistia a cena.  
>Estava em algum prédio escuro,com a vista para um campo desértico,de terras negras,e com aquelas criaturas em volta do lugar,organizadas como um batalhão...Era um exercito,pronto para atacar.<br>Ao meu lado,havia um espelho de metal escuro e brilhante,onde meu reflexo me encarava de volta Meu vestido não era o mesmo que ganhei dos senhores azuis.  
>Ele era negro como uma sombra com um decote nada descente descendo até o umbigo com lapelas pontudas ornando meus ombros,portava um estranho cetro com uma pedra roxa,carregava uma espada escuro,eu "EU" pensei.<br>Meus olhos não eram mais o mesmo,era todo perdição e desespero eu pensei ao encarar-me daquele jeito.  
>Quando avistei aquele campo eu sorri malignamente.<br>-Todos eles vão cair,em desespero,medo e morte!Isto não é lindo?  
>A "EU" malvada perguntou para alguém que atravessou meu cavaleiro alto e com a armadura mais assustadora que já vi ia até a minha outra imagem,a sua se transfigurou em um belo homem,cabelos prateados até o meio de suas costas,uma túnica prateada que não combinava com aquele ambiente e o pior era o seu rosto,a feição mais doce e bondosa,confundia-se com um olhar igualmente mal como o meu e que pegavam fogo.<br>Ele alisou uma mecha em meu cabelo solto na frente.  
>-Como eu lhe disse naquele forte abandonado,um dia você seria minha.<br>Lentamente um sorriso aparecia em ambos os rostos,o meu traiçoeiro e o dele sádico uma de suas mão foi em direção ao meu pescoço e outra em minha cintura aproximando-nos mais.  
>Queria desviar meu olhar,estava com medo daquilo,era ruim de me ver com uma aparência tão cruel que sabia que não tinha.<br>-Todos vão perecer e se desesperar eternamente...Ele disse.  
>-Oh! sim!Que se desesperem,sem um resquício de esperança!<br>-Coragem!Ele acrescentou.  
>-Ou virando-me para trás,onde havia um prisioneiro.<br>Aquela"EU" para trás para ver quem era…  
>Era estranhamente parecido com o outro que me abraçava.E olhando-o estava fraco e ferido,de cabeça baixa,via seus ombros subir e respirar.<br>-Em breve se juntará a Gil-Galada!A Elrond Peredhel!Ou a não mais Bela Lady Galadriel..  
>Em sussurros ele perguntou:<br>-Porque eu o último?  
>Seu olhar verde voltou-se para eles.<br>-Por acaso,ainda há alguma bondade em seu coração negro?Lágrimas escorreram,em busca de compreensão.  
>-Ora,para eu me divertir,enquanto assiste este precioso mundo se consumir na escuridão.<br>-Já amou alguma vez de verdade?Sente alguma coisa,dor talvez?Ele perguntou.  
>A minha visão paraceu pensar.<br>-Não,nem um e você?Thranduil- Sente-se cansado,enganado ou triste?Sente-se um tolo. eu alguma dor?  
>Ele abaixou a cabeça por um instante:- Não sinto-me morto,não estou mais aqui Milady,o que vê não é real…<br>Uma explosão foi vista ao longe,manchando a nossa visão de vermelho vivo e um calor que ardia na pele.O homem começou a chorar.E baixo ele disse:  
>-Eu sinto a dor,de perder meu companheiros,de ver esta destruição de um terra tão adorada,e abençoada pelos Valar.,pela escuridão em que se dor pelo amor que sinto,sinto dor pelo seu amor,que se perdeu e seu coração cheio de ódio,sua doçura,e saber que a perdi para sempre.<br>Sem acreditar ou poder despertar daquele sonho,eu fiquei desolada,não era assim,Não podia e jamais faria uma crueldade daquelas,inconscientemente,eu me aproximei daquele prisioneiro.  
>Seus cabelos eram loiros prateados que tinham um brilho proprio.,caiam sem cerimônia no rostos e nos ombros cabisbaixos.<br>-Eu tentava gritar,mas minha voz não saia era como se eu fosse muda.  
>Ele suspirou pesado.<p>

Meu sentidos estavam tão aguçados agora que eu ouvia cada som,o que me fez sentir um nó na garganta porque,ouvia as lágrimas dele cairem.  
>Eu precisava impedir que aquilo acontecesse.<br>Tinha que dar um jeito de salvá-lo.  
>Devagar e como se meu braço pesasse estiquei minha mão para afastar de seu rosto os cabelos eu conversava com ele.<p>

-Olhe para mim,eu não sou assim.não sou má.Eu não vou fazer aquilo!-Toquei as mechas prateadas- por favor olhe para mim!  
>Vi seus olhos,eram expressivamente fortes,delineados por sombracelhas negra e longas,sombravam um tom de verde esmeralda,agora abatido pelas fraquezas e aquelas crueldade que sofrera-Olhe!Eu estou aqui!<br>Minha voz ecoou por toda a torre e ninguém pareceu notar,a não ser ele…  
>Seus olhos piscaram tentando se situar,as sombra celhas se juntaram sérias,buscando acreditar.<br>-Por favor!  
>Pedia.<br>-Não desista de mim!  
>Ele foi se encolhendo...Não eu estava ficando distante! e ele longe ,ele levantou a cabeça em busca do som e quando ele olhou na direção que estava, eu só via o verde esmeralda de seus olhos.<br>-Como pode ser?!Ele sussurrou.  
>-Não! <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 03 A última canção.  
>Não!Não!Não!Não!Não!Continuei a gritar enquanto era sugada por um tunel de volta ao quarto onde eu estava hospedada,Palando me sacudia,para acordar.<br>Ele não disse nada,só ficou observando,enquanto via o quarto completamente ilumindado,procurando a fonte da luz reparei assustada que ela vinha de mim.  
>-Pelos Valar,é uma parenta nossa menina!<br>-E-eu o q-que?Como faço para isso parar?  
>-Respire fundo- Alatar surgiu no meu campo de visão e ao me tocar junto com seu irmão,eles foram me ajudando a acalmar…<br>Os olhos deles inesperadamente se encheram de lágrimas.  
>-O que eu s-sou?<br>-É uma Deidade.É um espírito da vontade dos Valar menina.É a primeira vez que conheço alguém assim...Alatar comentou,coçando o braço enquanto o outro coçava a cabeça do irmão.  
>Ambos pensativos.<br>Palando se sobressaltou de repente,assustando Alatar.  
>-Enquanto não se lembrar de seu nome,podemos ter dar um nome?!<br>Alatar balançava-se de um lado para o outro no pé!Pensando agora em que nome chamar sua se olharam…fazendo caretas até que…  
>-A-há!vamos chamá-la de Oona- a única!Disseram os dois juntos -Oona...É bonito,mas o que mais podem saber sobre mim?!<br>-Oras nada!Disseram ao mesmo tempo…  
>-Não - disseram que sou uma Deidade,um espírito da vontade dos Valar...O que são Valar?<br>-São os criadores da Terra Mé Senhores.E seu também,um presente para nós em um momento tão triste e dificil!  
>-O que?<br>-Sim,sim um lindo presente para nós em um momento tão dificil,mas lembre-se você vai passar por mauss disse cantarolando.  
>-Vamos-Alatar pegou em meus ombros e me fez deitar- volte a dormir,amanhã,contamos tudo a você criança.<br>-Temos de trabalhar na forja agora,sinto que vai precisar de uma espada…Palando disse puxando o irmão -Vamos fazer uma grande viajem amanhã!Alatar falou,a luz das velas diminuiram,até umas poucas refletir os cristais que estava ali,dando um certo conforto.  
>Relaxando depois de muito tempo,eu pude dormir,sentindo que o sol ia nascer a qualquer minuto.<p>Os Magos Azuis…<br>Palando e Alatar estavam sentados em suas poltronas prediletas pensativos.  
>-Engraçado como não sentimos a presença dela antes ela estava atrás de nó comentou soltando uma baforada de fumo vermelho.<br>-huhumm...Alatar ponderou antes de falar- lembra-se do sonho?O lamento da Senhora?  
>-Huhumm...Palando falou- será que era essa nossa resposta?<br>-Acredito que sim...E nã sombra ainda me assuta?Todas aquelas desavenças deste povos que deveriam se unir...Alatar falava agora preparando mais uma xícara de chá-devemos levá-la embora amanhã irmão.  
>Palando foi se levantando e concordando com o irmão-Bem,bem,é melhor eu me apressar para a forja,ela precisará de nossa ajuda hem?<br>Alatar balançou sua cabeça- Sim irmão,quanto antes melhor.  
>Então os dois irmão se dirigiram para a forja subterrênea que haviam os antigos anões que habitaram as Erdluin antes dos dragões,eles aprenderam a forjar armas mágicas.<br>Ela ia precisar de um catalisador e com certeza a espada,uma leve e graciosa para uma dama como ela,mas feroz como um guerreiro.  
>Ela precisava de uma espada e um cajado, certamente eles saabiam que ela tinha um poder escondido.<br>-E uma espada de cavaleiro?pallando perguntou.  
>-Não,é muito pesada para uma moç comentou enquantoseparava um belo e porém muito fino cristal.<br>-O que acha deste aqui para ela?Acha que vai funcionar?  
>-Não não não irmão...Tente este Palando para um maior não tão grande teria o comprimento de um braço,com a ponta num formato de flor de maio, com um láço fino de ferro para servir de suporte e ficar preso.<br>Em seu lado oposto Alatar passou a cuidar da espada,enquanto o irmão passou a frabricar um cetro delicado.  
>Ele dobrava o metal com maestria e depois o lançava na água mais fria da montanha,depois era colocada no fogo alto da fornalha.O clangor do único martelo ali ecoava pela pequena caverna que estavam.<br>O dia foi amanhecendo devagar...E eles ainda continuaram a trabalhar.

Oona acordou cedo,com o silencio no meio daquela montanha.  
>-Nossa!E se levantando devagar,a menina se espriguiçou.<br>A casa estava vazia,como ela lembrava que disseram que tinham coisas a tentou encontrar algo que fazer.  
>Enquanto pensava no que podia fazer de café da manhã para mexidos,e também´presunto defumado,pão na manteiga quente em uma frigideira.E havia queijo.<br>Encontrou camomila e deu graças ao saber que havia fogo aceso, e furfa fresca que sabe-se lá como ela sabia que podia alimentar o fogo na lenha.  
>Então tranquilamente ela preparou a comida e esperou.<br>Não ouviu som algum de movimentação na casa ou ao redor.  
>Então com fome começou primeiro.e terminou sozinha…<br>Não saia por sentir alguma coisa atacá-la.  
>Voltou ao quarto e ficou esperando.<br>Nada dos mago.s.  
>Então uma batida constante na porta se fez presente,forte,que fazia os objetos tremerem.<br>correndo para abri-la,viu os magos entrarem apressados e pegarem muitas coisas para ir á algum lugar.  
>Porque bater na propria porta.<br>-O que está acontecendo?perguntou assustada.  
>-Vamos partir!Agora,ponha as botas e começaram a me empurrar para a porta mas estava descalça.<br>-Esperem um minuto!Preciso calçar as minhas pedi e subi correndo.  
>-Ande logo!Pediram enquanto se mexiam para lá e para cá!<br>Oona voltou a capa mal arrumada e também com as botas desamarradas.  
>-Venha encontramos um cavalo para você,seu nome?Nós não sabemos também.<br>enquanto me guiavam pela garganta de pedra.Lá fora seus dois cavalos estavam prontos.  
>E um só com o arreio não tinha cela.<br>-É aquele ali!Apontou,ele era negro como a noite, e também com rabo e crina longa que tinham uma estranha cor branca,isso mesmo,crina e rabo brancos era um sonho e lindo,mas seus olhos escuros me assustavam.  
>-ele é doce,não vai lhe fazer mal algum.<br>Me aproximei dele e realmente era verdade,ele foi logo se aconchegando pedindo carinho.  
>Eu sorri de novo,mais uma coisa boa que me aconteceu aqui.<br>-e então?temos de me apressou.  
>-Alatar,eu não sei montar.<br>Eles me observavam serio por longos minutos,e depois caíram na gargalhada,parecia até que os seus cavalos riam.  
>O meu,me ajudou a esconder o crina tão branca.<br>-Vamos menina ande!Preciso por-nos em marcha até Imladris para conversar com lorde Gil-galad!  
>-E-eu não sei!De verdade!Não sei montar senhor Palando.<br>Os dois se entreolharam agora envergonhados.  
>Alatar desceu.<br>-Vamos precisamos adiantar o dia,eu a ajudo agora- ele cruzou os dedos para me dar apoio- depois eu a ajudo a montar.  
>Então eu me apoei nele e subi em Sweet- doce.A sensação era de ansiedade,afinal seria a primeira vez que eu montaria no cavalo.<br>Então em cada lado meu Palando e Alatar me fizeram partir da fenda da montanha.

Os magos saíram,assobiando.

O cavaleiro viu o trio espírito que veio no lugar do mestre,era mais do que podiam esperar.  
>Ele via o quanto era forte e ele a desejava ardentemente das duas maneiras.<br>Ele a teria.

Oona fechou os olhos por um momento e sobressaltou-se olhando para trás,sentia que alguém a vigiava,eram olhos bem vermelhos,vermelhos como um fogo sem fim.  
>Ela chegou perto dos o arreio do cavalo,e inspirou fundo.<br>-Bem,sweet,vamos lá então. 


End file.
